


jejak tangan

by fiqueligia



Category: Hetalia: Axis Powers
Genre: America | Alfred F. Jones (Mentioned), Belarus | Natalya Arlovskaya, England | Arthur Kirkland (Mentioned), Gen, Prof!Alfie, Prof!Natty, Seychelles | Michelle Bonnefoy
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-10
Updated: 2019-12-10
Packaged: 2021-02-23 00:09:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 410
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23002609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fiqueligia/pseuds/fiqueligia
Summary: Meninggalkan jejak tangan,Well, Michelle rasa itu adalah hal paling berani yang dirinya lakukan di tahun 2019.
Kudos: 2





	jejak tangan

**Author's Note:**

> Hetalia axis powers (c) Hidekaz Himaruya

Semester lima Michelle berakhir, dan semester enamnya di Rusia akan ia hadapi mulai awal musim semi mendatang. Kartu hasil studi berisi pencapaiannya dari awal hingga akhir semester lima, mulai diterbitkan. Satu per satu nilai telah Michelle terima. Syukurlah, hasilnya lebih baik dibanding semester sebelumnya. Oke, dia bisa pamer pada Tuan Arthur yang sombong itu.

Tapi, berbeda dengan semester-semester lalu, kartu hasil studi semester ini mencantumkan semacam kartu evaluasi untuk setiap dosen yang mengajar mereka (yang wajib diisi sebelum melihat nilai). Setiap sisi mulai dari profesionalitas, penguasaan materi, hingga hubungan sosial terhadap mahasiswa dievaluasi menggunakan penilaian dari rentang satu sampai lima.

'Satu' untuk predikat yang amat buruk dan seterusnya, hingga 'lima' untuk predikat yang amat baik.

Di bagian paling bawah setelah penilaian yang berisi kurang lebih 30 poin tersebut, disediakan sebuah kolom besar untuk menuliskan kritik dan saran terhadap dosen yang sedang mereka evaluasi.

Kebetulan, yang pertama Michelle isi adalah milik Profesor Arlovskaya.

Michelle mengagumi beliau yang di usia mudanya sangat cerdas dan tampak berpengalaman dalam menyampaikan materi. Beliau adalah seorang staff sekaligus senior di lembaga penelitian negara dan menjabat sebagai kepala laboratorium di National Research Center Kurchatov Institute. Beliau juga suka bepergian ke luar negeri dalam rangka perjalanan dinas dan riset (biasanya bersama Profesor Jones, salah satu dosen di MEPhI). Meskipun begitu, Profesor Arlovskaya tidak pernah menelantarkan mereka sebagai mahasiswanya. Jika beliau tidak memiliki waktu untuk mengajar mereka di hari tersebut, beliau akan meminta jam ganti di hari lain. Profesor Arlovskaya sangat profesional dan perfeksionis.

Dan karena perfeksionalitasnya itulah Michelle kesulitan mendapat nilai bagus.

Michelle yakin kalau dirinya sudah _all out_ sekali dalam mata kuliah beliau. Michelle berharap sekali mendapat nilai A dari beliau. Tapi sayangnya, Michelle hanya mendapat B karena nilai keaktifannya 0 (nol).

Ternyata bukan hanya Michelle saja, Nikolai, Elena, dan yang lain pun sama. Jika tidak salah, sudah delapan kali Michelle bertanya langsung. Michelle juga sering menjawab. Tapi sayang sekali, masih mendapat nilai keaktifan 0.

Yah, meski begitu, Michelle tetap mengagumi beliau dan cara mengajarnya yang lebih banyak didasarkan pada kerja nyata.

Sekali lagi, Michelle mengagumi beliau.

Tapi tak lupa, sebagai kenangan, Michelle meninggalkan 'jejak tangan' pada kolom kritik saran di lembar evaluasi dengan dua paragraf panjang. Tentu dengan kalimat yang baik dan santun. Hehe.

( _Well_ , Michelle rasa itu adalah hal paling berani yang dirinya lakukan di tahun 2019).

> _Seperti Profesor Jones, semoga saya juga bisa lebih dekat dengan Profesor Cantik Arlovskaya. Saya sangat mengagumi Anda, Prof.  
> _
> 
> _Salam,_
> 
> _Mahasiswi yang sering duduk di baris kedua sebelah kanan._


End file.
